Empty Hearts
by Samara712
Summary: With the WWE Draft coming up, she has one last chance to tell him how she feels. Will she be able to do it, or will she sink away with the possibility of never seeing him again. Mickie/Randy
1. Prolougue

"Aren't you excited about the draft?" The lovely blonde diva asked.

"Same as it is every draft. I'll miss the people who leave, most of them anyway, and the people that stay, I'll be happy. Because I've grown on you guys." Mickie explained to the ever-so-eager Kelly Kelly.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I got drafted to Raw." Kelly smiled, as always.

"If memory serves me correctly, Kelly, you weren't drafted here." Mickie explained to her queer friend.

"Oh yeah, the whole "contracts" segment we had backstage. Good times... Good times." Kelly Kelly remarked to Mickies tone.

"Good times won't be there if either of us get drafted." Mickie pointed out.

"Well, that is true. Lets not dwell on the past though, lets have some fun." Kelly raised her arms with a rock symbol.

"Actually, you have a match up next." _again, _thought Mickie.

"When I go kick Jillian's ass, then we'll have some fun." Kelly smiled lacing her wrestling boots.

"You do that." Mickie looked at her wrestling boots, she had come in hoping for a match, only to find out it was Kelly vs. Jillian for the millionth time. It had made her upset, she always thought back to the good old days. It's not like she was really interested in the spotlight of it all, she just didn't want under-developed divas like Kelly ruining the "Diva" name. It was harsh, and she hated herself for thinking something like that about her friend, but it was true.

Breaking Mickie's thoughts, Kelly waved her hand in front of Mickie's face.

"Ah, what is this all about?" Mickie asked.

"I've been trying to grab your attention, forever." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've been thinking." Mickie shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going out to the ring." With that, Kelly exited the divas locker room and confidently walked down the hallway. While Mickie stay locked in there with her own thoughts.

Somehow, Mickie thoughts transferred to him, again. Why wont these feelings go away?, she asked herself. She wasn't supposed to like him. But she couldn't be without him. They were such good "friends", if you could call it that, now it all went wrong. Mickie wondered if he still thought about her...


	2. Coincidental Meeting

Mickie James walked through the Raw corridors. She was ready to leave, she was tired and couldn't wait to get to the next city and her hotel room. She always enjoyed the thrill of riding at night, something about it was just magical. So, she hurriedly walked past all the crew members backstage. The parking lot was in sight, so she took a sigh of relief._ Finally,_ Mickie said to herself. She could see her red car glistening, she was such a neat freak. She smiled to herself as she walked up behind her car. She reached in her pocket for her keys, they weren't there. She checked her other pocket, nothing. _Where could it be? _She could see Kelly walking up too, they often rode together.

"Hey Mickie" Kelly waved, she could hardly keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mickie puzzled.

"Well... It seems you've left your keys in the divas locker room." Kelly giggled.

Mickie scoffed, "You're kidding me? You waited until I walked all the way over here to tell me?"

"It's funnier this way." Kelly innocently remarked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mickie said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Here, how bout I watch your stuff while you go get them. You left them on the bench." Kelly offered.

"Thanks, buddy." Mickie bit her lip.

"No problem." Kelly waved as Mickie walked away.

_She thinks she's so damn funny_, Mickie walked through the now almost empty halls. If we're late... Damn Kelly. Mickie passed through the hallway, the divas locker room and the men's locker room were really close to each other. But Mickie doubted anybody would be in either one. Mickie turned the corner, and stumbled backwards as she hit into someone. Mickie's eyes drifted upwards at the rather tall superstar. Her eyes recognized immediately his cold blue ones. It wasn't too long ago that they had o

"I'm sorry." Mickie apologized. Randy said nothing, he just walked away. He glared over his shoulder, making her feel diminished. He walked down the silent hallway. Meanwhile, Mickie grabbed her keys from the bench. She walked down the long hallway, Randy was not too far ahead. Mickie's heels clicked and clattered against the floor. Randy turned back once more, his eyes met Mickie's. Mickie didn't meet his eyes, in fact she just acted as though she didn't even know he was staring at her. But he had stopped walking.

"Do you have something to say?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing at all." Randy squinted his eyes.

"Okay." that was the best thing she could have said.

"Bye." Randy walked away into a dark car, and it looked as if the rest of Legacy was in there.

Mickie let out a sigh, as she wondered what kind of game he was playing now. If he was trying to get to her, it was working.


	3. The Weight of the World

How easily someone could get under her skin like that, and make her feel so inferior. It was unbelievable. Yet, he managed to do it every time. She saw how all of the other divas acted around him, she thought it was silly. But she realized when you're around him, the presence is just not describable. She refused to let it happen again.

Mickie lay awake in her bed, she tried to fall asleep. But nothing worked. She counted lambs, her dad had always told her that's how he fell asleep. Mickie tried it, it didn't work. She lifted the covers off herself, and sat upright. She tried to locate her bag in the darkness. Turning the light on would wake up an unusually grouchy Kelly, she needed her "beauty sleep" as she liked to call it. Mickie tip-toed around the average sized hotel room, she stubbed her toe into something. It hurt, but that something turned out to be her bag. She reached into it, she felt around for her ipod. Once she found it, she tip-toed back to her bed. She turned it on, and let the sweet sound of rock music drown her consciousness and finally fall asleep.

----------

Mickie awoke to a chipper Kelly singing in the bathroom shower, _god that girl is worse than an alarm clock_.

"Kelly! Shut up." Mickie screamed at Kelly. Mickie often questioned why she roomed with her.

"Sorry." Kelly yelled back to the crabby Mickie James. Mickie was definitely not a morning person.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a little too late for that now Kelly." Mickie mumbled.

"What?" Kelly screeched.

"Never mind." Mickie yelled back.

Mickie heard a familiar muffled ringing, it was her cell phone. She found her bag, much easier, this time. She checked the caller id, she didn't expect a call from him.

"Hello?" Mickie answered her cell phone.

"Hey." Randy worded.

"Um, are you sure you have the right number?" Mickie asked with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Yeah, I do." Randy on the other hand, was sure.

"Why are you talking to me?" Mickie questioned.

"I don't know." Randy said with a steady tone.

"Cut the crap, Randy. There must have been a reason you decided to pick up your phone and dial my number." Mickie was regaining some of that confidence she used to have.

What Mickie didn't notice, Kelly was right behind her. "Why are you talking to that jerk?" Kelly asked, feeling betrayed.

"Kelly, this isn't exactly what you'd call a conversation." Mickie explained.

"Thanks for stabbing me in the back." Kelly ran into the bathroom, and locked herself in.

"Randy, I don't know what you're trying to prove." Mickie spoke into her cell phone, but little did she realize there was a dial tone on the other end of the call.

_Typical, _Mickie scoffed._ There was too much history for this to even be okay, was he crazy calling her? Did he space out on everything that's happened? It can't be changed, and he knows that. _Mickie wondered if she knew that too, now with butterflies in her stomach she ran to apologize to Kelly. Sure, they were'nt the best of friends but Mickie wasn't a bad person. Even though a former psycho at one point in time, but that's changed. She's now turned into the happy-go-lucky jobber, the girl everyone pushed over. Mickie didn't want to dwell on that right now, she had to go make things right with Kelly. She had to go fix everything, if it was fixable.


End file.
